Twisted Fate
by Emma WatsonHermione Gran
Summary: Harry suddenly has feelings for Hermione, while at the same time Ron realizes he thinks of her as more than a friend. Hermione doesnt realize a silent war rages between them. Who will she choose? Only reading and reviewing may tell.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate

Chapter 1

A Dream All Too Real

Hermione walked silently through the dimly lighted forest. She didn't know why she was there, or how she got there. Something just pulled at her to continue walking, to continue searching.

Suddenly she found herself in an open clearing, but she wasn't alone. In the middle of the clearing stood two hooded figures that reminded her slightly of the death eaters they had faced. A shiver ran down her spine as she ducked into the tall brush so as not to be seen.

They seemed to be arguing, but she couldn't get close enough to hear what they where saying. Right before her eyes she watched one draw its wand from inside its cloak and point it at the other. The other stood rigid and she could have sworn she heard hissing coming from the one with the wand. The second cloaked person slowly withdrew his wand as well. She recognized it in an instant.

It was Harry, and the other person in the cloak could only be Voldemort. She sprang up from behind the brush she had to help him, she had to do something. She sprinted to the middle of the clearing. But just then Voldemort raised his wand and a green light shot out of it hitting Harry and throwing him back, rigid on the floor.

"Harry NO!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione sat bolt up right screaming. Her eyes where wide as she glanced around the room she now laid in. She wasn't in the forest anymore. She was back in the nicely decorated house and in the extremely extravagant four poster bed. Flinging back the satin sheets she stood up realizing her blue night dress was clinging to her from the cold sweat.

"It was all a dream. That's all it was, nothing more. It doesn't mean anything." She told herself as she began to pace around the room. "Okay so I have not heard from Ron and Harry lately. But that's only because they don't know I am here." She told herself trying to calm down. "Oh it was just a stupid dream! Why am I so upset about it?" She said flopping back onto the bed as the sheets conformed to fit her body. "Maybe because I never have dreams like that." She said quietly to herself.

She made up her mind as she stood up. Walking over to the closet she opened it and grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants she saw. Throwing them on, she grabbed the rest and shoved them carelessly into a trunk. Grabbing all of her books and items she had allowed to accumulate around the room and placed them in last. Pulling on a pair of socks and putting on her shoes she sat down at the desk with a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. She began to write...

_Dear Victor,_

_I have had a wonderful time here at your home this summer. And I am greatly pained to be leaving this way. But I must leave immediately. I know this may seem slightly rushed but I must get back home. I fear something terrible may be happening or has already happened. Please know that the suddenness of my leaving has nothing to do with you, and I do hope we are still friends. Please write me back, I will be staying at the Burrow. Thank you for everything. And once again I am sorry._

_Sincerely _

_Hermy _

...She sealed the letter. Walking quietly up the spiral staircase she walked into a large bronze double doored room. The snores from a very tired Victor Krum where the only sounds that greeted her. She walked quietly over to his night stand and laid the letter next to a picture of them they had taken over the summer at his summer house. Smiling at him she quickly left the room and raced down the stairs. She grabbed her trunk and raced to the front door of the large house. Turning around once more and glancing at the beautiful house. She smiled to herself.

"Farewell. I am sorry." She said quietly as she turned around. She didn't glance back after that. She had one thing on her mind and that was to be home. Back with her friends and family and hoping it wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fate

Chapter 2

What The Rain Dragged In

Ron sat idle staring outside as the rain pounded the window. He pressed his face against the glass pane and took in a deep breath and breathed it out. This caused the glass to fog up and he couldn't see through it any longer. He turned around and laid back down on the couch.

"It's not letting up out there, I think it's getting worse actually." He said as he turned his head and looked at Harry who was laying on the floor staring into the fireplace.

"Well I don't guess we have much chance of practicing any quidditch today then." Harry told him as the flames licked around the logs in the fire.

"I guess not. Do you want to play a game of wizard's chess then?" He asked him sitting up on the couch.

"Sure why not." Harry replied as he stood up as well. He and Ron walked up the stairs to get their chess pieces and the board.

Five minutes later they where back downstairs setting up their pieces and playing. They had barely begun to play when their was a knock on the front door. Ron looked at the door quizzically.

"Who would be outside in this weather?" He asked Harry. Harry just shrugged and said, "Well you better answer it."

Ron stood up and walked over to the door. He pulled it open quiet easily and someone was flung directly at him, knocking him to the floor. Harry jumped up and ran to the door pulling in the trunk that was just outside of it. He started trying to push the door shut but a gust of wind was making this very difficult.

"Ron can you help me with this door?" He panted pushing with all of his might.

Ron got slowly up and noticed he was completely wet now. He walked over to the door and after a minute of pushing the wind let up just long enough for them to slam the door shut.

"What the hell what's that?" Ron said turning and looking at the person standing there. He suddenly smiled at he saw that it was Hermione. But she was soaked completely to the bone, and it looked like she had fallen in the mud a couple of times as well.

"Hermione are you all right?" Ron asked her as she looked at both him then Harry in the eyes.

"Oh you are both okay. Thank god!" She yelled. Running at them she flung her arms around both of them and hugged them.

"Umm...Yes Hermione we are fine, are you?" Said Harry a little shocked at her gesture.

"Oh yes I am great. I was so terribly worried something happened to you I thought that..." But she didn't finish what she was saying because just then someone else walked in. It was Mrs. Weasley. And she smiled as she noticed Hermione standing there, but then frowned as she also noticed the mud all over the floor and that fact that Hermione was shivering with cold.

"Hermione dear when did you get here? And what has happened?" Said Mrs. Weasley but before they could answer she had walked over and pulled Hermione away.

"Boys I think you will clean this mess up right?" She said indicating to the mud, leaves, dirt, and rain all over the floor. "Now dear lets get you cleaned up and something to eat." She said smiling at Hermione and ushering her up the stairs and out of site.

"Well doesn't that figure? If I had made this mess I would be being yelled at. Not told to take a shower and given food." Ron complained very loudly to Harry.

Harry just smiled and started to help Ron clean up the mess. "So where do you think she has been lately? Her parents wouldn't tell us." Asked Harry to Ron.

"Well I have been wondering that. I guess now is our chance to find out." Ron answered picking up the last of the leaves and starting to mop up the water on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Fate

Chapter 3

Realization

Mrs. Weasley led Hermione up the slightly odd small staircase. It seemed to be growing smaller as they got farther up; this was partly due to the fact that the Weasley's continued to add stories to their home that could only be supported by magic.

She led Hermione into an oddly shaped door which was the entrance to their bathroom. This bathroom also was small in comparison to what Hermione was used to at Victors. It was hardly suitable for 3 people to share. Hermione found it remarkable that at least 9 people shared this bathroom at once.

Mrs. Weasley walked in and over to the bathtub, she started the water and checked it to see how warm it was. She reached above the shower curtain and grabbed a bottle of green liquid gel. She poured a tea spoon in and in a heart beat the bath was full of rainbow bubbles.

"There you are my dear. If you need anything at all just ask." Mrs. Weasley said politely as she laid a peach colored towel down on the counter.

"Well actually Mrs. Weasley I do have a question." Hermione said rather abruptly.

"Oh yes? Well what is it then?"

"I...I...I was wondering...did umm anything happen while I have been gone? I mean anything abnormal or something?"

"What do you mean by abnormal dear?"

"Well...has...umm..." Deciding to just blurt it out..."have you heard anything about Voldemort? Has he tried to attack you or Harry? Has he hurt anyone, do you know where he is, what he is doing, anything?" Hermione said rather quickly and quietly.

Mrs. Weasley cringed as he heard his name but quickly recovered with worry in her eyes. "Why no he hasn't tried to attack any of us. And anything we know about him is best to be kept to the Order dear, you understand. But why all the sudden questions?"

"Well...I...kind of had a...oh...never mind. I was just wondering that's all. It's okay, and thank you for the bath and everything." She said forcing a smile across her lips.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her for a minute longer and then gave her a warm motherly smile. "Okay dear. Remember anything you need just call. I will have a bit of something for you to eat when you are done." And with that she left the room leaving Hermione to her own thoughts and problems.

Hermione turned and sat down on the toilet, resting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. Everyone was okay including Harry and Ron, and Voldemort hadn't tried to attack them yet. It was all a stupid dream! She had rushed out here to see them for no reason at all. Well, no, this wasn't true she admitted to herself, she missed them all terribly. Victor was a great friend but he couldn't ever begin to fill the place that Harry and Ron had in her heart.

She stood up and turned the water off on the bathtub and walked over to the mirror. She looked a right sight that she did. Her hair tangled in parts and clung with mud. She had bits of leaves and debris all in her hair. Her face muddy and scraped, while her clothes where torn and grimy as well.

Picking up a brush she tried to pull it through her hair but with no use. Finally giving up she got undressed and settled down into the bath. As the water soaked around her all of her troubles seemed to dissolve with the bubbles. She rested her head against the back of the tub and before she knew it she was humming along to an old song she had heard when she was a child. And not soon after that she was singing, and rather loudly at that.

3 hours and 2 shouts from Mrs. Weasley Ron and Harry had finally finished cleaning the front entrance way. They lazed down on the couch and started talking idly about quidditch.

"How long has Hermione been up there?" Said Ron looking at Harry questioningly.

"I am not sure. How long does it normally take you to have a bath?"

"Me? Like 10 minutes. Are you sure she is still alive?"

"Of course I can still hear her singing, can't you?"

And sure enough they could hear her just as clear as if she was standing right next to them. Ron and Harry began to laugh because her voice wasn't that pleasing to the ears.

"Well I wish she would hurry up. I have had to use the bathroom for the last hour." Said Ron clutching his crotch and making the jumping "I need to pee" motion. Harry laughed and leaned over the board of chess they had been playing earlier.

"Care to finish the game then? While you wait for the bathroom of course." He said smiling.

Ron sat down and began playing with Harry. It was perhaps another hour and a half before they heard Hermione stop singing, and the water begin to drain from the tub.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Ron shouted standing up. "I will be right back to finish you off." He said as he headed up the stairs. He half ran half sprinted up the last flight of stairs as he rounded the corner to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar so he just pushed it open and stopped dead in his tracks. Right before him stood Hermione picking up her clothes on the floor, and before his very eyes she dropped the towel that had been the only thing keeping Ron from seeing her in her fullness.

Hermione had just been about to leave the bathroom when she remembered to grab her clothes. She had left the door open as she went back to get her clothes on the floor, but she couldn't hold onto the clothes and the towel so she let it fall to the floor. She stood up and straightened herself as she turned to leave the room. Just then she saw Ron standing in the doorway staring at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god Ronald! Get out you sick pervert!" She screamed throwing her shoes at him and hitting him directly between the eyes. Ron who was already stunned staggered back and slipped falling directly into Harry who had run up to see what the screaming was about. Harry caught Ron as he fell into him and helped him to his feet.

"What the..." But just then he saw into the bathroom and his jaw dropped as he caught site of Hermione standing in the middle of the room naked. "Oh my!" He said under his breath as he stared at her with Ron who was still gaping at her.

Hermione turned blood red in the face, nearly purple as she walked over to the door and slammed it in Ron and Harry's faces. "Go away! Both of you. I don't want to see or talk to you. Just leave me alone." She screamed from the other side of the door.

Ron and Harry both just looked on at the door with wide eyes and cavernous jaws. They had never thought of Hermione in that sense before. It just seemed to both of them as if she had turned into a young woman right before their very eyes. And they liked what they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Fate

Chapter 4

Aftermath

Harry and Ron stood transfixed at the door. Their jaws where still open when they heard someone running up the stairs. A few seconds later a very red faced, panting Mrs. Weasley was standing with them.

"What...on earth...was that?" She panted out of breath and looking from Ron to Harry.

Both boys pried their eyes away from the door and stared at Mrs. Weasley still in obvious shock.

"I...well we umm...kind of...uhh." Ron began to stutter not quiet being able to find the right words to express what had just happened.

"I...came up after Ron and saw...well we saw...oh! Why don't you got talk to Hermione?" He said very quietly as both he and Ron began to blush very obviously.

"Oh no! Is she okay?" Mrs. Weasley said heading towards to the door. But before she had even reached the knob both boys where up and running back down the stairs. Whatever happened they didn't want to get caught looking in on Hermione again.

Instead of going back down to the living room they headed into Ron's room. They both flopped down on his small bed and stared at the orange ceiling. Neither really knew what to say after what had just happened. But the silence was deafening and more uncomfortable than anything else.

"So...umm did you notice Hermione has grown up so much?" Said Ron sounding as casual as he could.

"Oh...well not really. I mean I knew she was getting older but never noticed it I guess." Harry said while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yeah I didn't really notice it either."

"She has grown up though hasn't she? I mean since first year."

"Remarkably so. Its hard to picture her as the short bushy haired buck toothed girl we knew isn't it?"

"Just a bit. Well she hasn't gotten that much taller, her hair isn't as bushy and she doesn't have the buck teeth anymore."

"That is true, but did you notice anything else?" Ron said while slightly blushing around the cheeks and ears.

"Kind of hard not to really notice wasn't it?"

"Yeah because it was really noticeable." Said Ron with a sort of high pitched squeaky voice.

An awkward silence hung in the air worse than before. Ron couldn't seem to get the image of Hermione standing there naked out of his mind. He all of a sudden had a strong and very weird feeling in the pit up of his stomach and a sort of jealous feeling that Harry had seen her too.

Harry on the other hand felt really embarrassed about the whole thing. He was trying to forget seeing Hermione there screaming with little beads of water clinging all over her body. He didn't like thinking about that. Especially after Hermione had been like a sister to him for so long. But she wasn't his real sister and things could change right. He thought to himself. After this conclusion came to him he stopped trying to shake the image of seeing her naked out of his mind.

They continued to lay there in complete and utter silence. Both lost in their own thoughts and comments. Neither really sure what to think about the whole thing. But one thing was for sure and that was that they both saw Hermione in a very different light.

Mrs. Weasley tried the knob on the door, but it was locket. She knocked lightly and called through the door, "Hermione dear are you all right? Do you need something?"

Hermione sat on the other side of the room wiping the tears away form her eyes. Having Ron and Harry seeing her like that was so embarrassing. She wasn't looking forward to being teased by them. But then she didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley about it. In a sense she felt it was a personal thing. "No Mrs. Weasley. Thank you! I am fine, but maybe you could just grab me something to wear from my trunk and leave it by the front of the door so I can change. That would be great thanks."

"Okay dear. I will be right back." She said heading back down the stairs. Hermione stood up and walked to the mirror. Her eyes where red and so was her face slightly. She brushed her hair out and continued to dry off. A rustle in the front of the bathroom door told her Mrs. Weasley had put her clothes outside.

She opened the door a bit a peaked out. No one was there so she risked grabbing her stuff and pulling it inside. She put on the pink underwear and bra, along with jeans and a regular blue shirt. She fixed her hair and grabbing her stuff and her wand she continued down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with a plate of food ready for her when she arrived. "There you are hun, eat up and then when you are done you should go on up to bed in Ginny's room."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley it is really nice of you." She started eating and placed her wand next to her. She had it planned. Before Harry and Ron could say anything to her about it she will make them promise they wont tease her or else she would curse them the second they got on the Hogwarts Express. She smiled to herself as she continued to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Fate

Chapter 5

A Morning Letter

Hermione woke in a cold sweat early the next morning. She had the same dream as the night before. Only this time when Harry was blown away another hooded figure had appeared. Hermione woke before it said anything this time.

She looked over at Ginny lying asleep on the bed, and then at the clock. It was barely 5:30 in the morning. She pulled the covers off of her and putting a robe on over her night gown she left to go downstairs.

No one was up yet so she sat down on the couch and looked out through the window. The storm from the previous night was gone but left the front yard in complete disarray. A tree to the far side of the garden had been uprooted and flung 20 feet away. Much of the garden itself lay in complete chaos.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. She was so worried about Harry and everyone. She didn't know what to do, or what the dream meant. Was she just having the dream due to her anxiety about the war that was approaching? Or was her sub-conscience trying to warn her about something to come. A silent tear trickled down her cheek as a gust of wind blew leaves around the garden.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and started cooking breakfast. She was so tired from not having a decent night's sleep she actually fell asleep with her head on her knees, and her arms rapped around herself.

The smell of breakfast floated through the house, waking most of the occupants. Harry stirred a bit and rolled over yawning. He looked over at Ron who was snoring very loudly and reminded him somewhat of a bear. He stood up and stretched. Becoming very aware of the fact that he was starving, he pulled on a gray sweater over his shirt and put on a pair of socks. Walking very slowly down the stairs he saw Hermione lying on the couch staring outside.

He was going to say something, but then he wasn't sure if Hermione was angry with him or not. Looking at her he decided the best thing to do was find out.

"Morning Hermione." He said trying to sound cheerful, and be cautious at the same time.

When she didn't answer he stepped a bit closer.

"Hermione are you mad at me?" He asked her quietly, but he still got no answer. "Hermione I am really sorry about last night. It was an accident, Ron and I didn't know." When she still didn't answer he got a little hurt. "Hermione come on. I said I'm sorry." He reached over and touched her arm.

Hermione screamed and jumped up smacking Harry in the face while doing this. "Oh, Harry I am so sorry. You scared me, I was sleeping. Are you okay?" She said as Harry stumbled back rubbing his face.

"Oh, umm yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He said still rubbing his face.

"It's okay, I am hungry anyway."

He stopped rubbing his face and looked at Hermione. He couldn't help but look her up and down; she really looked different in clothes he thought to himself. She must of noticed him looking because she turned slightly pink in the cheeks and pulled her robe closer around her.

"Hermione, listen about last night..." He began to explain.

"Harry I don't want to hear it! I don't want to talk about it and I don't want you or Ron bringing it up. Or I swear I will curse you!" She said standing up somewhat angry and storming upstairs to get changed.

"I just wanted to say sorry." He said a bit dejectedly and turned to go into the kitchen.

Ron was having a very pleasant dream. He had been into the Gryffindor common room when Hermione pulled him aside. They had been about to kiss when a loud bang on his door woke him up.

"Ronald Weasley you get down here right now and have breakfast!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley through his bedroom door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled back at her and pulled himself up out of bed. Pulling on his maroon sweater, and a pair of jeans he headed downstairs to breakfast.

When he walked in he saw Ginny deeply impressed in a conversation with Hermione. As he looked at Hermione his ears became very red and he quickly sat down next to Harry who was eating bacon and eggs.

He glanced at Hermione every now and then. Leaning over he said quietly to Harry, "Have you talked to her yet, about last night?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I brought it up, and got yelled at! I wouldn't bring it up again if I where you." Harry said quietly while glancing over at Hermione. Ron got some eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast and began eating.

There was a tap on the window from a light brown owl with dark brown spots. Hermione jumped up and ran to the window. "Cookie what are you doing here?" She asked the owl as it fluttered in.

She took the letter from the owl' leg and gave it some toast. The owl nipped her lovingly and flew back out the window. Hermione tore open the letter and began reading it. Her face turned from worried to happy very quickly as she folded the letter up and put it in her pocket.

She sat back down and continued eating without any explanation as to what the letter was about. Ron who was very curious looked at Hermione expectantly but when she didn't explain anymore he got impatient.

"Well?" He asked her.

"Well what Ron?" Hermione said not looking at him, but instead looking down at her plate of food.

"You know what! Who was that from? I don't think your parents have an owl. So who's it from?"

"Honestly Ronald it's none of your business."

"None of my business you say? A strange owl sends a letter to my home and you say it's none of my business." He said shouting a bit.

"It doesn't matter if it was sent to your house. It was addressed to me, so I don't have to tell you what it was about." She said looking over at Ron.

"But that's not fair; Harry and I always let you read everything that we get!" Ron said looking at Harry. "Isn't that right Harry?" He asked him.

Harry glanced from Ron to Hermione and back. He really didn't want to get involved but sighing he concurred with Ron.

Hermione glared at both of them. She stood up and looking from one to the other. "Oh, I see how it is. You two are just going to gang up on me then. Well fine it's none of your business but if you have to know it was a letter from Victor. He wanted to know why I left his house so soon. So are you happy or do you want to follow me to the bathroom again." She screamed at them and stormed off up the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"She has been staying with Krum?" Ron said disbelievingly to Harry.

"No wonder she didn't want to tell us where she was." Harry said back to Ron.

"I can't believe she actually went to his house!" Ron said indignantly.

"Honestly you two. All you care about is if she spent the summer at Victor's when you should be upset that you upset her!" Ginny said and standing up she followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Now why is she mad at us?" Said Harry a bit confused.

"Don't ask me mate, all I wanted to know was who sent her the letter. No wonder she didn't want to tell me." Ron said sounding a bit sad.

"Do you think they are going out yet?" Harry asked Ron tried to sound very casual about it.

"I don't know, but why would she want to date him?" Said Ron sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than Harry.

But Harry had his doubts, and in the back of his mind he suddenly had a very strong dislike of Victor Krum. One that he had never had before; even when they had suspected him of working for Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Fate

Chapter 6

An Argument Between Friends

They spent the next couple of days hardly speaking to each other. It wasn't that hard since Ron could talk to Harry and Hermione could talk to Ginny. Then one early morning Mrs. Weasley announced to them that they where to de-gnome the garden. It was just going to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione because Ginny was going to stay all night at Luna Lovegood's house.

As the sun raised high into the clear blue sky a very grumpy Ron, excited Harry, and bored Hermione trudged outside to begin the de-gnoming process. Immediately Harry and Ron found gnomes and picked them up over their heads, twirling them and throwing them. Hermione watched them a few times to get the idea, then joined in and the gnomes where flying.

After 2 hours of this Ron was becoming grumpier and grumpier. He became very careless and while he was twirling the gnome over his head, he wasn't paying attention to where he threw the gnome. So when he let go the gnome when flying straight through the air and right at the back of Hermione's head.

She screamed as it hit her and fell to the ground as the gnome started attacking and biting her. Trying franticly to get out of her hair. Harry and Ron ran over and started trying to grab the gnome and get it out of her hair, but it was stuck in pretty good. Harry went around and held onto Hermione while Ron grabbed the gnome; they both pulled as hard as they could. Hermione screamed in pain as the gnome was forcefully ripped from her head.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and turned angrily on Ron. "You! You did that on purpose! How could you do that?" She screamed at him.

"Hermione what are you talking about? I would never have thrown the gnome at you on purpose, it was an accident." Ron started trying to explain.

"An accident? So that's what you're calling it! You did it on purpose and you know you did. Just admit it!"

Ron looked at Harry for support but he simply shook his head and looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"B...but Hermione why would I intentionally hurt you?" Ron said trying to calm her down.

"Why! Why he asks." She said turning to Harry. "As if he doesn't know." Turning back to Ron. "You're mad that I still talk to Victor, Ronald. That's why you did it, to get back at me for spending the summer with him."

"You're mental! I didn't do it to get back at you for spending the summer with Vicky." He shouted back at her.

"Ah ha but you admit you did do it then! And don't call him Vicky his name is Victor." Cried Hermione as she began to get red in the face.

"Why would I even care if you talked to...to...to that great while boor of a boy." Bellowed Ron back at Hermione.

Hermione becoming very calm looked at Ron directly in the eyes. "I will tell you why Ronald." She said very peacefully. "Because you are jealous! You're jealous of his quidditch ability, of his way with girls, and the fact that I went to the ball with him!" She screeched at Ron. Then turning and marching away from him and back into the house.

Ron looked at Harry very irritated. "And why didn't you back me up? You know I didn't do it on purpose!" He turned and stormed back into the house as well. Leaving Harry alone in the garden surrounded by peeping gnomes; who came out to see what all the shouting was about.


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Fate

Chapter 7

Good or Bad

Later that evening Ron apologized to Harry for shouting at him. "It's just that she makes me so barmy." Harry understood, and could see how Hermione was able to get so up Ron's skin. While Harry and Ron where back on speaking terms Hermione wouldn't even look Ron in the face. If she had to speak to him she called him "It" and "that boy" and "him". She wouldn't address him personally.

That night while they where sleeping she had that dream again though. She woke up in the cold sweat, and rolled over and began to cry. She cried for a good hour before she managed to cry herself to sleep. The next morning her anger from the previous night had vanished.

They where all sitting around the breakfast table when Eroll flew into the window. Shaking his head Ron stood up and took the letters from the owl. "Its our Hogwarts letters." He declared to everyone. "Here you are Harry, Ginny, and you." He said throwing the letter at Hermione.

Hermione took the letter, and while smiling at Ron, "thank you Ron." Ron did a double take and glanced back at Hermione who was still looking at him. "Oh, so you're speaking to me again?"

"Well not if you act like that I won't be." She said obstinately and then looking down at her letter. It felt a bit heavier than it normally did. And as she opened it she found out why.

Inside laid a beautifully polished badge with the Gryffindor lion on it and the words Head Girl on it. Hermione's mouth dropped as she looked at it. She heard Ron talking dully as in through a fog though.

"What classes do you have Hermione?" Ron was saying. When she didn't answer he looked at her with a confused expression. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She tilted the letter up and out fell the badge on her hand. Ron's eyes rested on the badge and he suddenly realized why she wasn't speaking. He double checked his letter to make sure he hadn't gotten the Head Boy badge, but he hadn't.

"Well it shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you Hermione. You are the best witch of our time, and you know it." He said trying to sound as happy for her as he could.

"Wow" Harry said almost breathlessly.

"Oh, come on Harry it's just a..." Ron had turned to look at Harry, but Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's badge. Harry was looking at his hand; which held the Gryffindor Head Boy badge.

Harry wasn't expecting to be getting the badge. He had long ago stopped expecting that when Hermione and Ron had gotten their prefects badges. He always just assumed that Ron and Hermione would receive the Head Boy and Girl badges as well.

"Oh Harry you got one too. This is so wonderful!" Yelled Hermione jumping up and running around the table. She flung her arms around Harry's neck hugging him.

Harry who was in a sort of trance was knocked out of it as Hermione rapped her arms around him. He breathed deeply of her hair which smelled like roses and strawberries. He was lost in her there for a second and when she pulled away he half wanted to reach back and grab her again.

"Mrs. Weasley can I use Eroll to send my mum and dad the news?" Asked Hermione excitingly to Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course you can dear. And congratulations to you and Harry." She said beaming at them.

Hermione ran upstairs and immediately began to write her mum and dad a letter. Harry continued to sit there looking at the badge in disbelief. "I...I can't believe it. I thought you where going to get it for sure Ron." Said Harry looking up at Ron.

"Oh come on Harry. You know Dumbledore favors you. Of course you where going to get it. Plus look at everything you have done for the school; I don't think anyone really deserves it quiet as much as you do."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling at his best friend. He stood up a bit weak in the knees.

"Why don't you boys gets ready and tell Hermione we are going to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Mrs. Weasley suggested to them.

"Okay mum," Ron said and walking with Harry upstairs they went into Ginny's room where Hermione was writing her letter.

"Mum says she is going to take us to Diagon Alley to get our stuff." Ron informed her; she just nodded and kept writing very excitedly.

Harry sat there staring at the badge and glancing every now and then at Hermione.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione again and again. He was happy for his best friends. But he felt a bit jealous. He didn't know why. He didn't really want to be Head Boy anyway. But why was he jealous? And of what? He looked at Harry just as Harry glanced at Hermione again. And then it hit him.

He was jealous. He was jealous of Harry, but not for getting the badge. He was jealous of him because with Harry and Hermione becoming Head Boy and Head Girl they would be spending a lot of time together; time without him and time alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Fate

Chapter 8

A Trip to Diagon Alley

Once Ginny got home later that evening they threw a very large party for Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Who upon opening her letter from Hogwarts found a prefects badge. Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged Ginny and kept saying "Oh everyone in the family where made prefects."

They all went to bed that night with visions of the next week. Mrs. Weasley promised Ginny she could get a cat, and Hermione and Harry where ecstatic about their badges. Ron on the other hand was a little less than ecstatic. He started having the same dream where he was locked outside in the cold, and Hermione and Harry snuggled up inside next to a warm fire.

He was constantly telling himself that just because they would be doing work related stuff together didn't mean they would be together in that sense, and it wasn't necessarily a lot of alone time anyway because they would probably be with other Head Boys and Girls from other houses. This made him feel quiet a bit better.

Three days after their letters had arrived Eroll came back with a letter from Hermione's parents. She read the letter and emptied out of it a bunch of muggle money she would have to get changed into wizard money for Diagon Alley the next day.

"Dad said that mum and him where both really proud of me. They sent me money to get my supplies and a bit extra to get something for me. They are also going to send Crookshanks over but they didn't think Eroll could carry him." She informed Ron and Harry one afternoon.

And sure enough later that evening Crookshanks had managed to get to the burrow. But this was help from Mrs. Weasley to apparated to Hermione's parent's house and then back with Crookshanks.

They where ushered to bed early that night so they could get up early for their shopping the next day. Hermione was sleeping very peacefully. She was dreaming of herself getting all O's on her N.E.W.T.S. when she found herself in the clearing again. This time Harry had already been killed, and the third hooded figure had appeared already. She watched very interestingly as the third figure killed the second. She wanted to get close enough to find out who it was, but suddenly an earthquake shook her fiercely.

Opening her eyes she saw it wasn't an earthquake but Ginny shaking her awake.

"Hermione, wake up! We have to get ready." She was saying and after seeing Hermione's eyes open she stood up and walked over to her closet and getting dressed.

Hermione rubbed her head and pulled back the covers. It took them 20 more minutes to get dressed. And then another 30 minutes to eat breakfast, not including the 10 minutes they waited for Ron to scarf down an extra helping of bacon.

And finally they all stood dressed and ready to go to Diagon Alley. Of course they would be taking Floo powder. This made Hermione a bit anxious since she had never traveled by floo powder before. Harry went first, followed by Ron and Ginny.

"Okay Hermione, all you do is take a hand full of powder." Said Mrs. Weasley as Hermione reached into the pouch taking a hand full of the powder, she walked over and stepped into the fire like the others had done.

"Okay now speak very clearly. Diagon Alley. And throw the powder into the hearth." She said making it sound very simple.

Hermione threw down the powder and was engulfed in green flames. "Diagon Alley." She shouted and at once she went spinning through a tight tunnel. Banging her elbow up quiet a bit she closed her eyes to keep from glancing in at all the fireplaces.

It seemed like it was all over very quick as she hit the ground face down. Ron and Harry helped her to her feet and brushed her off a bit. She was a little woozy and dizzy as she swayed in the spot.

"You all right there Hermione?" Ron asked her as Harry took hold of her arm to keep her steady.

"Yes...Yes I am fine. Just a little dizzy that's all." Hermione answered him while still swaying on the spot.

Ron smiled, "well that's floo powder for you."

Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared. Smiling at the crowd of them standing there, "Okay, well first thing is first. And that's off to Gringott's." She said merrily walking with Ginny down the street.

Hermione wobbled a bit as they followed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. She looked from Ron and Harry and smiled. "I don't think I like floo powder." She said a little despondently. "It's okay; at least you ended up coming out of the right fireplace. My first time I used floo powder I wound up in Knockturn Alley." Harry told her.

They followed Mrs. Weasley into the bank and up to the teller. She told them their volt numbers and they headed down to their vaults. Once again when Mrs. Weasley opened their vault there was hardly anything in there. And when they got to Harry's he had so much he couldn't even hide it by standing it front of the door. When they got back up Hermione exchanged her muggle money for wizards money and they where off.

They went and got Ginny her cat first. It took her quiet some time to pick out which one she wanted, but she eventually chose a pure black kitten. It purred in her arms as she petted it.

"I am going to name it Unix." She told them and Mrs. Weasley beamed at her.

They got their new robes and their required school books. Hermione, Harry, and Ron went off to get some ice cream while Ginny finished her shopping. They where walking out of the ice cream shop when they bumped into a very grumpy Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted at them.

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention Malfoy." Ron told him.

"Maybe your parents should get you glasses Weasley. Oh wait, I am sorry I don't believe they can afford any." Malfoy snarled at him.

Ron clenched his fist and Hermione held him back.

"I see Weasley going to let the mudblood tell you what to do now?" Malfoy said laughing.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Harry said as he began to shake with anger.

"Oh what's wrong? Did I offend your little girlfriend?"

Harry was about to yell back at Malfoy when Hermione grabbed his shoulder to stop him. She stepped forward towards Draco and smiled. Draco took a step back and stared intently at Hermione.

"Tell me Malfoy, how often do you get to visit your dad in Azkaban?" Hermione asked him.

Draco glared at her and his face turned into an evil grimace. "If I where you I would watch it this year. All of you." He said looking from one to the other to the other. And with that he left.

"If he says anything to me about my family again I swear I am going to kick his ass." Ron shouted after him.

They met up with Mrs. Weasley in Quality Quidditch Supplies and took the floo powder home. That night Ron went to bed extremely angry at Malfoy and had pleasant dreams of killing him a 100 different ways. Harry dreamed about being back on the quidditch field again and winning the house cup. While Hermione who had been so exhausted from the days events had a very happy and pleasant dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Fate

Chapter 9

A Nightmare on the Express

The last days of their vacation seemed to blow by like a hurricane. Before anyone knew it Mrs. Weasley was waking them up at the crack of dawn and ushering them to get ready as quick as they could. Mrs. Weasley called 2 cabs after breakfast. So the very tired bunch waited outside their house for their rides to come.

After a half hour of waiting the cabs showed up, and helped Mrs. Weasley put all of the student's trunks in the backs of the two cabs. Ginny got into the first cab with her mum, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry got into the second cab.

Ron sat next to Hermione, and was strongly aware of the fact that they where so close. He began to sweat profusely, while Harry on the other hand was fidgeting very much in his seat. After twenty minutes of this Hermione was becoming very irritated.

"Harry, can you please keep still?" She asked him as he twiddled his thumbs.

20 more minutes later and they pulled up to Kings Cross. Everyone gladly got out of the stuffy car and got their trunks heading into the station and to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay Harry dear, you first." Mrs. Weasley said putting her hand on Harry's shoulder and pushing him forward.

Harry pushed his trunk to the front of the barrier and at a run he ran right through it. He smiled at the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express pulled into his view. And then one by one Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came through behind him.

"Let's go get a compartment, he said to Ron and Hermione." As they started to walk onto the train.

"Harry, we have to go into the Head Boy and Girl compartment first. Sorry Ron." She added looking at him apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. I will save you a seat in a compartment then." He said smiling and walked off with his sister to find a compartment. Hermione turned to Harry feeling quiet sad. "I feel bad we have to leave him like that."

"Oh it's okay; remember you guys did it to me too." He said smiling at her and then heading to the other side of the train to their compartment.

Ron found a compartment and sat down with Ginny. He looked out the window and sighed deeply. "You know you should be happy they where made Head Boy and Girl." Ginny told him from across the compartment.

"Keep out of it Ginny!" He said a little frustrated. Ginny just shrugged and shut up. "Well if you're going to be so grumpy I am going to find another compartment." She said standing up and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep as the train began to move.

2 hours later Harry and Hermione walked into the compartment and smiled as they where greeted with snores from Ron.

"Should we wake him up?" Hermione asked Harry as they looked at him.

"No let him sleep; we did have to get up early."

Ron was having an awful nightmare. He dreamed he was hanging onto the edge of the north tower about to fall. And Hermione and Harry where there with him. He was screaming for them to help him to pull him up. But Hermione just laughed and Harry bent down grabbing his hand he said, "There is only room for one man in Hermione's life. And its not you!" He let go of Ron's hand and he went falling. He screamed out Hermione's name as he hit the ground; he was woken up looking around the compartment at the shocked faces of Harry and Hermione.

"Ron are you okay? You where having a bad dream." Hermione said comfortingly as she rubbed his arm. This sent chills up and down his spine.

"Y...yeah it was just a bad dream." He stuttered out, while shaking a bit.

"You called out Hermione's name. Was it something to do with Voldemort?" Harry asked him concerned.

"Y...yeah that's who it was." He said glad to have a chance to blame it on something else.

"Well we are here so we should go get into a carriage." Hermione said standing up and straightening her robes. "We will go get a carriage while you change into your robes." She added and left the compartment.

Harry patted Ron's arm and smiled at him. "Don't worry it's just a dream." He said standing up and following Hermione out of the compartment. Ron watched them go and he started to get dressed quickly. He was soon off the train and looking for Harry and Hermione in a carriage. He had a sudden vision of them laughing at him in a carriage when he found them deeply immersed in a conversation with Luna.

Letting out a sigh he got in the carriage and settled himself. It had been a dream; Hermione and Harry would never do that to him. He told himself while glancing at Harry talking to Luna. But did he really believe that now?


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Fate

Chapter 10

The Boys Dormitory

As they all walked into the Great Hall Hermione looked up at the ceiling. Tonight is showed the beautiful navy blue sky and white glittering, and twinkling stars. She smiled to herself as she thought about her first time walking into this hall. She had been talking about Hogwarts A History and how the ceiling was bewitched.

She almost tripped over her foot now as she gazed up once again towards that bewitched ceiling. This would be the last sorting she would ever witness. Thinking to herself as she sat down around her fellow Gryffindors, her Head Girl badge glistening on her chest.

Once again they sat through the hats song, the sorting, and Dumbledore's speech. As food filled the table Ron didn't hesitate to dive in. Harry had trouble deciding where to start. While Hermione seemed to have lost her appetite. She wanted more than anything at that moment to be up in her dorm room in her four poster bed alone and asleep.

"Mione aren't you hungry?" Ron mumbled while still chewing on a pork chop and shoving some her way.

"Oh Ron honestly can't you chew with your mouth closed? I thought you would have learned some manners by now." She said sounding a bit disgusted. "And no I am not hungry right now."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked this time without food in his mouth.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just not hungry is that a problem?"

"No, no just checking to see if you weren't on another one of your spew tirades." He told her while choking down another pork chop.

"Its not spew Ronald its S.P.E.W. please get it right!" She said becoming a little angry. She knew Ron and Harry would never understand her views on S.P.E.W. but she had been able to take it quiet far since fourth year. And as she thought on that an idea came to her.

"In fact, I have some things I need to work on in the library tonight." She said standing up, "it's for S.P.E.W. I will see you both in the morning."

"Hermione, we haven't even been back for more than an hour and you are already headed to the library. Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Harry asked her coming in on the end of the conversation.

Hermione just ignored him, and turning around she walked out of the great hall. But she hadn't really wanted to go to the library. She just wanted an excuse to go upstairs to the dormitory and get some sleep, while it was still quite.

"I can't believe her. Honestly not even here for a day and already starting in on work." Harry told Ron shaking his head.

"Yeah well you know how she is. Work before well anything." Ron said as if she was very weird. But looking after her as she went in his eyes there wasn't the look as if he thought her weird, in fact it was a look of utter adoration.

The boys continued to eat, and then they where dismissed. They entered their dormitory and where not greeted with the normal sounds of cheeriness but with shouts and yelling coming from Neville and Seamus.

Both boys where rolling around on the floor fist fighting. It looked like Seamus had a broken nose, while Neville seemed to be sporting a bloody lip. Harry and Ron ran over and pulled them apart with much effort.

Huffing and panting Harry asked them, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Yeah do you want to get McGonagall in on us the first night?" Ron said hanging onto Seamus who tried to get back at Neville.

"But he was bad mouthing my mum!" Neville screamed as he tried to lunge for Seamus; luckily Harry had a good enough grip on him to stop this.

"Only after you started making fun of my dad." Seamus yelled back and finally stopped pulling and just stared angrily at Neville.

"Yeah well he was stupid enough to fall for a witch wasn't he?" Neville retorted back at Seamus and stopped fighting Harry as well.

"Yeah maybe he was but at least he wasn't stupid enough to take on a death eater was he?" Seamus said, but shut up very quickly. He hadn't meant that, but everyone knew that Neville's parents had been driven mad by a death eater.

Neville stared at Seamus as his eyes became very watery and a tear started to trickle down his cheek. "Get off me Harry." He said quietly to Harry who was still holding his arms.

"Neville, Seamus didn't mean it. It was a bad thing to say..."Harry began. But this was a bad idea as Neville got loose his hand he turned right around and socked Harry in the nose.

Harry fell back onto a bed and Neville with a piercing look at Seamus left the room. Ron let go of Seamus and went over to Harry. There was blood pouring down his nose and his glasses had been snapped in half.

"Oculus Reparo." Ron said pointing his wand at Harry's glasses and they repaired. "You should have let him go mate." Ron said cajolingly. Harry wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and sat up. He looked at Seamus who looked like he was ready to run if he had to.

But Harry just shook his head, disbelievingly. They had all promised never to bring up Neville's parents. Harry knew better than anyone else how it was. It was just a little worse for Neville. His parents where alive, but didn't even know who he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted Fate Chapter 11

The Plot Thickens

The following morning there was very little commotion at the Gryffindor Table. The other tables seemed to be quiet immersed with much talk and conversation. At the Gryffindor table, on the other hand, there seemed to be a sort of silence, a very loud silence. It seemed that just as Harry and Ron had told Hermione about the previous night's activities that someone else had told all the rest of the Gryffindor students.

Ron sat twirling a spoon in circles in his goblet full of pumpkin juice. He rested his head on his elbow and sighed from a very fierce boredom. Apparently nobody wanted to be the first to rise from the table either and so Ron was stuck twirling his spoon idly thinking about the now sunny day outside and about Hermione.

Hermione, on the other hand, had just about had enough of everyone's silence. But before she said anything Neville began to rise from the table.

"Neville?" Hermione asked him quietly as he went to grab his books. He looked at her coldly and he could feel everyone's on him. He bent close and said, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want your sympathies and I don't really think it is any of your business to begin with. So why don't you all just leave me alone?" He turned and looked at all of the people who tried to look away inconspicuously. "Did you hear me? Leave me alone!"

Harry gave Hermione one of those "You should have kept your mouth shut" looks and shook his head.

"Well I can't help it if he blows up now can I?" She stammered at him, but before she gave him the chance to answer she grabbed her books and quickly left the table. Once out in the hall she heaved a great breath that she hadn't even been aware she had been holding. She turned right to head to her first class, ancient runes, when a couple of first year boys went running by, their wands out and their hoods up.

Hermione's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. It seemed nearly every night now she was having the reoccurring dream where Harry was being killed by Voldemort in his dark hood and then the other figure would appear. She didn't know who this other figure was but thought him possibly a traitor.

Her mind raced at all of the possibilities and she felt a pang of guilt that she had been harsh with Harry earlier. She turned to go back and speak with him when she smacked face first into none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes as she bent to pick up her book bag which had fallen from her shoulders.

"Oh get out of my way." Draco said raising his nose in a way that reminded her of his mother.

"Why don't you learn to watch where you're going? Or maybe you should just stop thinking of yourself as so high and mighty all the time especially when your father is in Azkaban."

"Why you filthy little mud-blood."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I have heard it all before Malfoy. Stop acting like it hurts me and learn some new material if you capable of even conceiving a creative thought!" And with that she stormed away from him pushing hard into his shoulder as she did so. Instead of going to find Harry she went straight to her class and spent the next hour or so deeply immersed in her work.

Ron on the other hand was deeply immersed in something as well. Though what he was thinking about had little to do with homework and had a lot to do with Hermione. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He looked at Harry who seemed to be dozing off again in their Divination classroom.

He was just about to give into the same temptation when Professor Trelawney excused them early. He let out a huge sigh of relief and grabbed his stuff as he and Harry left the room. Nearly tripping over his feet as they descended the stairs Harry gave him a weird look.

"Okay, what is on your mind?" Harry asked him stopping in mid stride and allowing the rest of the class to pass by. Leaving them alone on the stair way.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is on my mind. Let's just go…"

"No you don't I know there is something on your mind so why don't you just tell me okay?"

Ron took in a deep breath. He wanted so much to tell Harry to allow him to be in on his little secret which no one else knew.

"It…it's a girl." He said a little quietly.

Harry gave Ron a broad smile. "Really? A girl? Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I am sure she is a girl!" Ron said incredulously.

"Well who is it then?"

This was the part Ron had been dreading. How was he going to tell his best friend that he had feelings for his other best friend? And what would he say? Would he tell her? I guess the best thing to do is to just do it, he thought.

"It…its…promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"It's…Hermione." He said in barely a whisper.

Harry's smile faltered. "What do you mean you like Hermione?"

"I mean I like Hermione. I guess I have for a while now." He looked to Harry for some sort of good words that did not come.

"How could you like Hermione?"

"How could I not is a better question."

"Have you told her, does she know?"

Ron thought for a moment and then quietly, "No she doesn't know."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

Ron didn't understand where he was coming from. "Good. What do you mean good?"

"I mean its good she doesn't know."

"And why exactly do think this?" Ron asked becoming a little offended.

"Because she would never date you she is going to go out with me…" Harry had let it slip. He hadn't meant to say that but his fear that Ron liked Hermione had all of a sudden come true and he had said exactly what he was thinking.

Ron's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend liked the girl of his dreams. How could he do this to him? "I thought you were my friend!" He yelled at him hotly. "Why would you do this to me? I thought I could trust you. And all this time you have been plotting to steal her from me for yourself. You are so selfish you always think of you. Its Harry this and Harry that. Harry is the boy with the stupid scar so he gets whatever the bloody hell he wants. Well I am telling you one thing Harry," he jabbed his finger into Harry's chest and look at him with heated eyes, "you are not getting her!"

He turned and left Harry in stunned silence and anger as he stormed down the stairs to meet Hermione in their defense against the dark arts class.


	12. Chapter 12

Twisted Fate

Chapter 12

Scheduling

Hermione had just seated herself in their defense against the dark arts class when Ron stormed in looking red and annoyed. He took a seat next to Hermione on her left and slammed his bag into the desk. Hermione looked at him closely and he avoided looking at her. She turned and looked back at the door expecting Harry to come running through after Ron any moment.

But he didn't.

Her brow wrinkled a bit in confusion as she looked back to Ron. "Where is Harry? And what's wrong with you?"

Ron seemed to bite back something as he took his seat and glanced at Hermione. "I don't really care where he is and no I don't want to talk about it. So just drop it." He turned away from her while getting out his stuff Harry stormed into the classroom. He walked over but instead of taking his seat next to Ron he sat on the right side of Hermione and proceeded to take out his things.

Hermione turned to him and was opening her mouth to ask him what was wrong with Ron when Harry just shook his head and stared straight forward. Before she could approach the subject anymore the professor came in which squashed anymore conversation.

They spent the rest of the class in utter silence and though Hermione tried more then once to broach the subject her attempts were squashed vainly. Once it was time to go she stood up and put her things in her bad. Obviously not in a very good mood.

"Well, I can't help either of you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Hermione said as she glanced from Harry and Ron. Neither seemed to want to be the first to say anything so Hermione, becoming very flustered, said in a very heated and angry voice, "Fine you don't want to tell me what's wrong? Then don't, but something is going on between you and I for one and staying out of it." Swinging her bag over her shoulder she left the room to go to the great hall for lunch.

Little did she know that she was no only in she was the cause of it.

Harry looked at Hermione as she stormed away. He couldn't help but thing how cute she looked when she was frustrated. His thoughts were jolted out of his head as Ron bumped into him on the way out of the classroom. Harry glared at him but didn't say anything; instead, he waited for a few moments and then left as well.

Upon entering the Great Hall he walked over and sat across from Hermione and, to his displeasure, Ron. Hermione was holding what looked like a letter but Harry couldn't see through the parchment. But he was able to make out the last word and by the look on Ron's face he guessed who it was from. "So, erm, late letter from Victor eh?"

Hermione looked up at him with eyes that could of seared right through is soul. "As if it was any of either of your businesses yes it is." She rolled it up and slipped it into her bag. "If you will excuse me I have some work to do." She left without a glance at him or Ron and he shook his head and looked down at his plate of food.

"Now, look and see what you have done!" Came a voice from across the table. Harry looked up and looked straight at Ron.

"Excuse me? What have I done now? Oh, besides ruining your life."

"You got her all mad and…and now she is going to go running to that Bulgarian and its all your fault."

Harry had had enough of this. He stood up and slammed his hands into the table leaning over and staring very intently at Ron. "That's right, it's my entire fault. Everything is my fault. Something goes wrong blame Harry. Well if you weren't so ignorant in seeing she doesn't like you then we never would have gotten in a fight in the first place and she wouldn't me mad!"

Ron stood up and leaned over becoming very close to Harry as he did so. "Oh and I suppose she likes you then?"

"I have a better chance that you ever will." Harry said coldly.

Ron's ears were turning visibly red and he could tell he was getting furious. "You are wrong. I will prove it. Meet me tonight in the forest. Wizards duel. Once and for all we will settle it and see who the better man is."

Something in the back of Harry's mind told him that this wasn't Ron talking but with all of the anger built up inside he didn't really care. "Fine you're on. Tonight, midnight in the forest. We take my cloak. No seconds just me and you."

"You're on!"

Harry grabbed his stuff and forgetting he was hungry he left the Great Hall. He didn't feel much like going to their next lesson so he decided to skip it and go relax in his dorm.


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted Fate

Chapter 12

The Duel

Hermione sat on her bed with the letter from Victor in front of her. It hurt her to know how much she had hurt him. But she knew she could never be with him, not in the way that he wanted her to be. She unfolded the letter again and re-read it as a tear trickled down her eye. Folding it up she set it back on her lap.

He had asked her if she could find some fire seeds for him because he knew they had some in the forest next to her school, he had seen them when he was visiting. She knew it was just something to ensure that she would write him back because he could easily have gotten some himself. But, sighing, she felt she owed it to him to show that she did care.

So putting the letter away she stood up and stretched. The other girls were already fast asleep in their four posters so she was left without any trouble sneaking out. As she descended the stairs she looked over at the boy's dorm and thought for a second if she should ask Harry if she could borrow his invisibility cloak, but knowing the bad mood he was in she thought better of it.

As she left the common room, the fat lady snoring loudly, she marveled at how quiet it was and how simple it seemed to be able to leave without notice. She found herself in the Entrance Hall without so much as a scuttle of a rat and felt that that seemed a bit odd. As she entered the chilly night air she had an eerie feeling crawl up her spine but she shrugged it off and set of on foot to the forest.

It was very dark in the forest and sickening quiet. There were no birds chirping, no frogs croaking, no sign of centaurs or other creatures. And as the win whipped her hair she noticed that the trees where not moving. It was as if a spell was cast on the forest putting everything to sleep. For a moment she thought she might go back but then the tree came into view. Hurrying over to it she used Glacius to cool the seeds and placed them into her bag. She was about to turn when she heard a loud thump and what sounded like a small explosion.

Her better instincts told her to turn back but she didn't. Instead she followed the noise and before she knew it she was in a clearing. She had never physically been there before but she knew it by heart. She was in the clearing of her dreams and before her stood 2 hooded figures. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach and her breath caught in her throat.

Earlier that night

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs as they huddled together under the invisibility cloak. They had to take small steps in order to both stay under the robe. But once they had reached the forest they threw off the cloak and proceeded both to a clearing that Harry and found somehow earlier that day. Ron had a sickening feeling in his stomach but was too angry and ready to get this over with to pay any attention to it.

They had both pulled up their cloaks to keep the wind off of them as they both entered the middle of the clearing and faced each other. Wands at the ready they looked deep into each others eyes. "Let's get this over with." Ron said with such venom it took Harry a bit by surprise but he didn't let it show.

Both turning sharply around and pacing away from each other they ended up at the opposite sides of the clearing. Without hesitation Ron let loose the first spell. "Stupefy!" He screamed but Harry thinking quickly called out, "Protego." Protecting him from the spell. "Is that you have Ron?"

Ron turned a bit red and before he even though about it he called "Accio stone." A stone went zooming into his hand and with all his might he through it hitting Harry straight in the face breaking his nose.

Harry grabbed his nose trying to stifle the blood from pouring but then giving up. "Obliviate!" He called but from the blood of his nose he slipped and the spell barely missed Ron. "You tried to erase my memory you bastard!" Harry corrected himself. "Well if you couldn't remember you liked her then we wouldn't be here."

"Get real Harry, I will always like her. I love her but what can you say to that? You only bring pain to those you love at least I could take care of her. At least I wouldn't get her killed unlike all those whom you have gotten killed. What you going to kill her too Harry?"

Harry's anger was getting the better of him. All he wanted to do was to hurt Ron to cause him as much pain as he was causing him. He suddenly had the most hatred in his heart that he had ever felt. He raised his wand and said very clearly, "Crucio!" The spell hit Ron directly in the chest as he began to scream in anger. He let go of his wand and fell to the floor in utter pain and agony as Harry laughed. He laughed at his best friend who was in agony because of him. Abruptly he ended the spells but continued to laugh not paying attention to Ron. Ron grabbed his wand and, wobbling, got to his knees. He pulled his hood back over his head as the cold whipped at his ears.

"Incendio," he called out as Harry's feet became a flame Ron called out again, "Expelliarmus." Harry put out the fire and looked at Ron who was holding his wand. Without thinking he ran at him. He ran as hard as he could and hit Ron in the stomach as they both collapsed to the floor.

Harry started punching Ron as Ron started hitting him back with both ones in his hands. "Y…You don't deserve her!" Harry was screaming as Ron threw him back Harry grabbed Ron's wand from his hand and backed away from him. "She is too good for you. What type of life could you give her? You can't even afford to give her a brand new book!" Harry knew deep in his heart what he was saying was wrong but he couldn't keep his anger in any longer. Ron glared at him from the opposite side of the clearing once again. "Well at least I wouldn't get her killed."

That was it Harry had had it. He raised his wand and called out "Serpensortia." As the snake came out of his wand he started commanding it to attack Ron, scare him, make him run, and kill him. Neither was aware that Hermione was now watching from the side of the bushes nor did she know she was looking at both Ron and Harry because of their cloaks. Ron looked Harry straight in the eyes and raised his wand. "Avada Kadavra!" He screamed as a green light erupted and went straight for Harry. And a screamed came from the side of the clearing as Hermione groped for her wand.


	14. Chapter 14

Twisted Fate

Chapter 14

The Hooded Figure

Harry stood wide eyed as he watched his best friend raise his wand. He was deftly aware of the words that were coming from his mouth. He suddenly thought of the first time they met. Of the short red haired little boy with the smudge on his nose and the corned beef. He thought about all the times they had spent together and how they had both saved each others lives more than once. He thought of how much he cared about Ron and loved him as a brother and suddenly couldn't remember what they had been fighting for. But his thoughts were cut short as the green hot light hit him and he knew no more.

Ron's mouth dropped as Harry fell rigid to the ground. "H…Harry?" He whispered as the wand dropped to the floor. Hermione was in shock just staring at the figure as was Ron just staring at Harry's body. There was a loud Crack to his right and he numbly looked over at the figure that seemed to materialize out of nothing.

"You have done what I never could do. I should have seen the solution to my problem so long ago. What best way to be rid of my problem then to turn friends against each other."

Ron recognized the cold voice at once without ever having to have heard it. With sudden clarity everything became so real. "W…what do you mean turn us against each other?" He asked while his knees wanted to buckle under him.

"Don't seriously believe that all this was caused all on your own. That it was your anger that did it. No, I did it. I took was little jealousy you both had and I multiplied it. And now looked what you have done," he indicated to Harry, "killed your best friend. And it was so easy. Did you enjoy the terror you saw in his eyes as much as I did?"

Ron was numb with panic and fear. He had killed his best friend he was dead and it was his fault. He wasn't aware that Voldemort had raised his wand or that someone else was running into the clearing. He didn't even hear the words as Voldemort said them; he barely even registered the green light before it hit him and he fell to the cold hard ground.

Hermione ran to Harry and felt his pulse but got nothing. Tears ran down her eyes as she looked at the hooded figure and at the figure now lying on the ground. To her horror as the figure fell his hood fell back and she saw the red hair and freckles before he went face first onto the ground.

"Ron, No!" She screamed as she stood up and went to go to him but was halted before she could do so. The figure was pointing his wand at her. She had left her wand in her bag by the bushes, she was unarmed. She suddenly remembered the dream and felt as though she would vomit. Voldemort hadn't killed Harry, Ron had. And now this figure that she only could think would be Voldemort was going to kill her.

Why had I not told them about the dreams? I could have saved Harry and Ron both. Why was I so ignorant in assuming the hooded person was Voldemort. Suddenly she saw Ron's wand clasped in Harry's hand. Quickly she reached down and grabbed it as Voldemort called out the same deadly curse. Hermione had the wand in hand and using the same curse Voldemort was she because to scream with all her anger, loneliness, and sorrow at him. But before she could finish the incantation the green light came for her. And in her eyes she saw her two best friends together once again and happy. All three of them would be together no matter what. The dream team could not be broken.

The light hit her and she was knocked to the ground with a silent thump of grass and dirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Twisted Fate

Chapter 15

The Letter

Hermione sat bolt upright screaming her head off. Continues screams erupted from her throat as what she saw didn't become very clear. There was a banging from somewhere and a door was flung open as Victor Krum came rushing to her still in his pajamas. "Hermyone vuat is za matter?" He asked her stroking her hair from her face.

She was able to concentrate from on his face as her surroundings came into view. "Oh…Victor…i…it was just a…a dream." He looked at her concern showing on his face. "Are zou zure?" She nodded her head and gave him a weak smile. He nodded back and quietly took his leave.

She looked around the room. She was back in the white satin sheets in her room at Victor's house in Bulgaria. "It was all a dream. Everyone is okay and e…everything is going to be okay." An owl swooped in through an open window and she looked up as a letter was placed on her lap. She picked the letter up with shaking hands and opened it. It was a letter from a Professor. She unfolded it and read it out loud.

"Dear Hermione, I know I have been tuff on you in the past but you need time to learn how to control your ability. I have sensed it from the start indeed. I want to congratulate you on your accomplishment and know that it may be a heavy burden at times but everything will be all right. I will personally teach you how to hone your ability to its fullest. You will need to be sure to get put back into my class this up coming term. I am so happy for you and look forward to hearing from you again my dear. You may not be open minded about the facts but you will have to face them sooner than later. So once again my dear, congratulations. You have the site. Professor Trelawney."

Hermione's mouth dropped as she looked at the letter. Many thoughts swam through her head as she re-re-re-re-read it. "No, that can't be true. This can't be happening." Somewhere in her mind someone whispered "but it is." "Then that means," She said out loud, "that what I saw is still going to happen. That Harry, and Ron, and I are going to…to…" before she could finish her sentence she passed out laying comfortably back on the white satin sheets of Victor Krum.

In the morning she would pack her bags and head to Ron's house immediately. It would be raining and the story would continue…

The End


End file.
